In a production process of a semiconductor element, a photoresist pattern is formed through a photoresist applying process, a pre-baking process, an exposure process, a post-baking process, and a resist developing process.
In recent years, following high-integration of semiconductor elements, the miniaturization of the photoresist pattern has been increasingly required, and as a pattern forming method attempting a highly precise dimension control, there are disclosed a forming method of a reversed mask pattern and a resin composition for pattern reversal used during the above forming method (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).